


Hunting

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Finding Fidel wouldn’t be easy, but Camille knew that she could.





	Hunting

Finding Fidel wouldn’t be easy, but Camille knew that she could. Her latest hunting ground was a rain forest that was so deadly that you risked death every time you took a step. Camille tried not to let that bother her as she crept through the forest, Icarus beside her. He paused, tensing.

“What is it?” Camille whispered, aiming her bow. Icarus nodded towards a tree with several low-hanging branches as a pangolin began to climb down.

“By the Gods,” Camille murmured, “I thought they were extinct.”

She stood still until it vanished, before relaxing.

“Come on pal. Let’s go.”


End file.
